


The Back Row

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, cinema, ear nibbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Robert and Aaron, fed up with always having someone walking in on them, decide to go on a date night to the cinema...





	The Back Row

It had meant to be date night - one night away from the pub where they could behave like a young couple in love. A chance for them to not pull away from a heated and rather charged kiss just because somebody had entered the back room. 

Charity had rolled her eyes the last time she had caught them in a rather embarrassed embrace: Aaron’s black jeans had been round his ankles as Robert was devouring him with kisses that were hard and quick, pushing him further against the dresser doors, not even bothering that the photos had been knocked off their permanent perch. Robert had trapped Aaron, who was only in his usual black tee shirt and grey boxer shorts, with one hand grabbing onto Aaron’s neck and ears, the other was moving south, inching further and further towards Robert’s concealed prize. 

‘Guys! My eyes! My eyes!’ she had shouted before turning on her axis and heading back out of the door. ‘You have a room. Use it.’

‘Yeah! A room but one that she freely walks into, especially when she doesn’t even knock anymore,’ Aaron had said pulling up his jeans and wishing that the Mill was ready for them now. 

‘I heard that,’ Charity hollered from near the stairs. ‘I was bringing in your ironing. I can leave you two to do it, if you want to.’

That was the reason why they had decided to go out for the evening: cinema, a meal and then back to a hotel in Hotten. 

The only problem was they ended up getting to the cinema slightly later than they had imagined or even planned for. And as soon as they got to the counter, it seemed - on first viewing - that their date night was going down hill. 

Robert asked the petite blonde haired woman at the till for two tickets for the latest crime thriller that Aaron had been wanting to watch for the last month. Her blue eyes didn’t seem to be even looking at him as he was speaking. Instead, she was staring in awe at Aaron while tucking her hair behind her ear and smoothing out stray strands at the top.

Nothing happened. Instead, she continued staring. Then there was the twisting of her hair, twirling it round her index finger. Her eyelids didn’t blink for a few minutes. 

Robert coughed hoping that would bring her out of her reverie. Her eyes finally bounced from staring adoringly at Aaron to some form of annoyance at Robert. Through a glued on, artificial smile that didn’t find its way to her eyes, she asked, ‘Sorry. What was that?’

He tried his politest voice and asked again, but the very thought of someone - even if it was a woman - making goo-goo eyes at Aaron made his back stiffen and jaw clench tighter together. 

A red glow suffused her once alabaster cheeks while she averted her eyes to the computer screen in front of her, typing with speed and succession. ‘Unfortunately, that film has sold out.’ She stared at Robert before batting her eyes at Aaron again. 

Normally Robert wouldn’t have any qualms with turning on his charm to get what he wanted, but with the way she was drooling at Aaron, whatever he said wouldn’t make a difference. He could understand other people - men and women - finding Aaron attractive, but this woman wasn’t even being subtle about it. However, the way Aaron was gritting his teeth, the little twitch in his jaw pulsating, it was obvious he was uncomfortable with the female attention. That day Aaron had switched his trademark black hoodie for a black shirt - not the one Chas had got for his birthday, but one that was the right size. In Robert’s opinion, he sizzled with hotness. And the very fact that Aaron was out with him made him feel like a male peacock showing off his beautiful plumage. He wasn’t looking for any attention, but Aaron was his plumage and Robert wanted to show him off with pride. 

He tried asking for the latest sequel in the action genre even though he knew Aaron had wanted to see the crime thriller even more. 

‘The previews have just finished and the film is starting. I can’t let you go in now.’

Robert looked at his watch. Surely at half seven there must be other films for them to watch? ‘When’s the next showing of both films on?’

‘Nine o’clock and ten past nine.’

‘Is there nothing that starts within the next half hour?’ Aaron asked, as mutterings and sighs from behind them both could be heard. 

‘Only two: a children’s film or a romantic comedy.’

‘I’m not sitting through a naff children’s film for an hour and a half, Robert, so let’s just go with the romantic comedy.’

‘You hate them.’

‘I hate the kids' films more.’

After they had paid for their tickets, Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand with his and turned around just in time to see the cashier’s face fall as she realised that Aaron was anything but single and she had zero chance with him. 

‘You know the reason we’re so late is down to you,’ Aaron offered as they walked towards Theatre 2. 

‘Me?’ Robert questioned. 

‘Yeah! You wouldn’t let me get dressed.’

‘Well, it wasn’t fair. You’d just got out of the shower and,’ Robert then lowered his voice and whispered in Aaron’s ear, ‘and you were naked underneath the towel. You know what you being naked does to me.’ Robert said the words with a suggestive arch of his eyebrows stopping Aaron dead before they even got from the main lobby, where the tills were, to the corridor with all the theatre doors. Just talking about Aaron being naked made his trousers tighten and his gait slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t think he could last five minutes in a darkened room with Aaron, never mind a whole ninety minutes, and that was without the previews and before the meal. 

‘Well because of you, we’re late to see the film and instead have to suffer the lovely delights of a romantic comedy.’

‘Me? You were the one that told me not to stop. In fact you begged me to continue.’ Robert glanced at Aaron and their eyes locked knowing that Robert’s words were true. 

‘You didn’t need to listen to me, though.’ Aaron’s eyes danced with their playful teasing and the memory of how amazing it had been earlier. 

‘Do you fancy skipping the film and going straight to the hotel?’ Robert had to ask because he knew that there was no way he could sit down for even ten minutes never mind the whole of the film, especially when his mind was on one thing and one thing only. 

‘Tempting as it might be, we’ve just paid for two tickets that weren’t cheap,’ Aaron said. ‘But if this film is for muppets, then I’m all for sacking it off and going straight to the hotel.’

They opened the doors into the theatre and waited until their eyes got accustomed to the darkness. Aaron looked around seeing all the women dotted about the cinema with a couple of men in between - probably dragged there by their other halves unwillingly when Robert and Aaron had decided to go there themselves. He was too busy looking around the darkened room to really notice which row Robert was leading him to. 

When they were finally in their seats, Aaron looked around. ‘So, you’ve brought me here, have you?’

‘Well if the film is pants, we can at least occupy ourselves for the rest of the time.’ The back row seemed miles away from everyone else. The closest people to them were about six rows away; therefore, their heated kissing could go by unnoticed.

‘Oh, it will be pants. It will have enough fluff to fill Uncle Zack’s belly button.’

Robert cringed. ‘Right… okay. What is this film about anyway?’

‘God knows, but perhaps we could make it interesting. You know, any time there is a kiss or a romantic moment on-screen, you have to kiss a different body part.’ Aaron’s eyes sparkled and he grinned at Robert.

‘Mr Sugden, you may come across as butter wouldn’t melt in your mouth, but you are quite the tease. And I like it.’

As the credits opened, Robert took hold of Aaron’s hand and their fingers interlinked. He then smiled at his husband feeling confident and happy that, after so long, something so tender and loving was so natural to them. Aaron smiled back - and Robert was sure his husband’s grin was so wide that he would be able to fit ten double decker buses and five tanker ships into it. It was nice to see Aaron happy, especially after his recent prison ordeal. 

They sat in relative silence as the audience were introduced to the two main characters. Aaron felt increasingly bored with the film and moved his lips from side to side, sneaking glances at Robert,hoping that there would be some form of physical contact between the two main characters soon, or he might just have to initiate one himself. 

He leaned in, breathing in Robert’s delicious scent, knowing that their pleasurable session earlier that day was just the tip of the iceberg for the two of them. One session always seemed to pave the way for a longer one later. How, since he had come out of prison, Robert’s kisses, their sessions, were always more passionate, more tender. Aaron knew he was being more loving, more giving, simply because he was afraid of losing Robert, and he knew that Robert was the same. He could feel everything lasting longer: their kisses; their spooning sessions; and the light touches and flirty glances. It was as though Robert was trying to burn them into his memory so that they would always be there in case anything bad happened. But nothing bad would happen. 

‘Do you want to change the rules of this game?’ Aaron whispered, knowing that the words would pique Robert’s interest. 

‘I’m listening,’ Robert said, whispering into Aaron’s left ear. The closeness to Aaron’s ear was too tempting that, when he saw out of the corner of his eye the main female character kissing her father goodbye on the cheek, he started nibbling on Aaron’s ear and kissing his neck.

‘Rob!’ Aaron moaned. ‘You know what that does to me.’

‘Really?’ Robert said in between butterfly kisses that were making their way from the tip of Aaron’s left ear, down the curve of his jaw - not bothering about getting stubble rash later - to his neck. ‘It’s been a while. Shall we check?’

Aaron wanted to pretend he had resolve but whenever Robert touched him, it just seemed to disappear like Lord Lucan or Shergar. Each kiss that Robert planted on his neck made the skin underneath fizzle and tingle with ecstasy. He licked his lips knowing that the tingling wasn’t going to stop there. At some point in the next few minutes, his lips would be on fire and that delicious tingling sensation would take over the whole of his body making him breathless and wanton and…

It seemed Robert couldn’t handle it either. 

He grabbed Aaron by the neck until their lips collided, hungry for each other wanting to devour every taste and lick until that burning desire transported them to a world of rapture and pure elation. 

Aaron was right - the sensation on his neck was nothing in comparison to the feeling of Robert’s lips on his, of his lips being teased apart as Robert’s tongue explored Aaron’s mouth even though it was accustomed to it. Their lips fondled, playfully caressing, touching. Aaron had so much respect for Robert’s expertise tongue and everything that it could do to turn him on. 

While Robert’s tongue slipped back into his own mouth, and Aaron let out a whimper in disappointment, he grabbed Aaron even further towards him. The only problem was that the arm-rest seemed to be getting in their way. 

‘I can’t get any closer, Rob,’ Aaron said, as he pulled away from Robert and pointed at the arm rest that lay in between the two of them. 

‘I have an idea.’ He gesticulated to Aaron to sit on his knee, so they could get as close as possible. Glancing at Aaron’s jeans, Robert realised they looked heavy and uncomfortable on Aaron as Robert’s own jeans felt on himself. 

‘I have a better idea. Why don’t we go to the toilet right now?’ Aaron said with his eyes and head nodding to the entrance of the theatre. 

‘The toilet?’ Robert questioned, tramlines visible in his forehead. 

‘Yeah! The toilet. I’ve been needing it for a while.’ Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand and they literally ran to the toilets, ignoring concerned looks from other cinemagoers as they barged past them. 

There were a few men at the urinals and somebody in one of the stalls. Aaron didn’t want to let out a disappointed sigh, but it came out without him thinking causing the men stood at the urinals to turn around. 

‘I have another idea,’ Robert whispered before pulling Aaron’s hand and dragging his into one of the store cupboards, not stopping until they were behind a shelf of toilet paper and liquid soap. 

When the sign was clear, Robert pushed Aaron against the shelf. 

‘Finally, I’ve got you all to myself.’

Their lips then collided until belts were unbuckled and trousers were unzipped and yanked down. And then it was just the two of them, soaring high, giving into passion and filled with so much love for each other that needed to be felt and expressed. As both were taken to the highest mountain before the explosions started, Aaron turned behind him, looking in Robert’s eyes. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you.’

And Aaron knew that this was the best date possible. Because it was with Robert.


End file.
